Return of the Corrodium
Story The Resolute comes down into Anur Transyl airspace, collecting the damaged Proto-TRUK, pushed by Whampire. They make it in, and Baz-El merges with the Proto-TRUK, powering it enough to let Whampire get out from underneath and gently lowers it. Baz-El then comes off. Baz-El: Well, I think I earned my pay for today. Rad: Down there for less than 5 minutes. Sunder: Sounds accurate. (Whampire reverts.) John: Get us to Luna Lobo. Sunder gets on a speaker nearby. Sunder: Gluto! Head to Luna Lobo! Mecha, get down to engineering! They broke the TRUK again. Mecha: (Over speaker) Again?! How many times to they expect me to fix it! John: By the way, Sunder, this job got more complicated. I’m counting it as a favor. End Scene The Resolute lands in the forest of Luna Lobo, the sky black as night. The crew disembarks, all prepared for battle. Elektra: So, Scout. Who are we meeting? Timore: We’re not really going to him? It is his fault. Scout: He’s the only person in the system that can help. Besides, it should be him that fixes it. Whip: I don’t like this place. It’s too, feral. Voice: Accurate description. The group reacts, seeing they were surrounded like Loboans. A blue Loboan is leading them, snarling. Scout: Sparky. Sparky: Well, well. So you finally come crawling back to your roots. To regain your primal power. John: Oh, forget all that. John steps forward, the Loboans snarling. John walks forward regardless. Sparky: You think you can threaten me, human? Sparky splits his snout, as John stomps the ground, a boulder shooting up. He launches it into Sparky’s mouth, being jammed in his mouth. The others prepare to fight. Elektra morphs the Proto-Tool into Crossbow form, Sunder draws his axe, Rad activates his hand gatling guns, Whip lights his hand aflame. Mecha pulls out dual blasters, as Gluto takes a battle stance. Baz-El morphs his hand into a hammer. Scout walks forward. Scout: Enough of this, Sparky. Either take us to him, or we’ll tear through you. Sparky pulls the rock out of his mouth, as he snarls. Sparky: Fine. You’ll get off, this time. Sparky’s forces lead them deeper into the forest, into a tree house area. Sitting around were a group of Transylians, among them being Vicktor and Prometheus. Vicktor: Scout. I told you not to tell him I was here. John: You! Elektra: Prometheus! Elektra points the crossbow Proto-Tool at Prometheus, John pushing it down. John: I didn’t expect to see you again. Prometheus: I didn’t plan on meeting you again. When Timore went to seek your help, I thought I could simply avoid you. But, other events occurred. John: Explain. From the top. Vicktor: How dare you speak to the great Prometheus! Prometheus: It’s fine, Vicktor. I shall explain. After leaving Earth after the Gaia incident, I made my way back home, which I hadn’t seen since before the war with the Vladats. Whip: Vladats? Vicktor: Horrible creatures that used our species for labor and fuel! They drained our energy! Prometheus: They had invaded Anur Transyl after their home planet became uninhabitable. Around this point, I discovered Luna Crystal, the source of the Promethium. After an, incident, the moon was destroyed and I left for Earth. But back to the main story. I returned and settled in a newly democratic society, where the Vladats were all eliminated due to the war. They were extinct. Mecha: You said “were.” Prometheus: As I went to live alone in Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr, John: Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr? Zs’Really? Prometheus: My Promethium reacted with some form of remains that was left there, Vladat remains. It caused the monster to regenerate, and Lord Transyl was reborn. Scout: The guy you fought before. The vampire guy. John: So that’s why I’d never seen one. They were extinct. Prometheus: Long before Azmuth collected DNA for the Omnitrix. Vladats have the ability to control others, through Corruptulas, the litte bats that he spits out, and by hypnosis. He has taken over Anur Transyl, forming a dictatorship. Elektra: So, what are you doing about it? Prometheus: The system is now at war. There are three factions fighting for power. Transyl on Anur Transyl, us here on Luna Lobo, and the group that’s taken control of Anur Khufos. John: Who? Vicktor: Some outsiders, like yourself. It seems they’re only interested in our corrodium preserves, but they’ve taken away an ally, the Thep Khufans. Elektra: And let me guess. You want us to take them out. Prometheus: You are mercenaries, are you not? (He speaks to the Crystal Mercenaries.) I can pay you quite well, after the war is over. Whip: Sorry, but we follow only one client at a time. Timore, it’s up to you. Timore looks startled. Timore: Me?! (He looks down to the ground, as everyone has eyes on him.) This is my home. I left to gain the ability to protect it. (He floats tall, confident.) And that’s what we’ll do. We’re going to Anur Khufos. I’m sorry, but can you help out a bit longer? Sunder: (Smiling) As long as you pay. John: Even if they don’t, (Timore turns to look at John.) We’ve got your back. Elektra: We do? Scout: We do. Prometheus: Then, I suggest you get going. End Scene Anur Khufos is a desert planet, with towers of corrodium making up mountains. A newly installed Highbreed weather tower is on the horizon, the skies black from clouds. On an extension of it is a platform. Dr. Psychobos, Khyber and Khyber’s Pet are on the platform. Psychobos: Where did I go wrong, to end up at the furthest reaches of the universe? And for what? A s-s-source durable enough for the Conquest Ray. Khyber: Is that why you requested me for this job? Psychobos: No. I c-c-can’t trust anyone that the Intellectuary gives to me. Kryptal: Get moving you worthless scum! Kryptal is flying over the fields, fluttering frantically. Thep Khufans are working tirelessly in mining the corrodium, one of them whipping them as they slow down. Mummy: (Growls) Kryptal: That’s right! My faithful servant! Have them mine my lovely corrodium even faster! Psychobos: Plus. It helps t-t-to have a corrodium ex-x-xpert. Kryptal: Get back in line! Mummy extends bandage whips at Kuphulu, who was working solo. Kuphulu fights back, four bandage tendrils coming out of his back. Kuphulu: You think you can order me around?! I obey only our great! Kryptal appears in front of Kuphulu, freezing him with ice breath. Psychobos: L-l-leave him, Kryptal! We have plenty of workers. Kryptal flies off, as Mummy punches Kuphulu, breaking the ice. Kuphulu comes out, moaning. Kuphulu: If you only knew what I was doing. Then you'd be sorry. The Resolute flies through the air, approaching the weather tower. Timore: That’s not usually here. John: Whoever’s in charge is manipulating the weather. Scout: Anur Khufos is the planet that gets the harshest sunlight in the system, forcing them indoors. The weather tower must allow for perfect mining conditions. John’s eyes glow green, then revert. John: Ah. It’s the Black Hawks. Along with Psychobos. Let’s give them a ruckus. The Resolute lands, as the crew charges the Thep Khufans. Psychobos spots them, infuriated. Psychobos: Them again?! A thorn in my side! Khyber: You have no need to worry. This prey is mine. Khyber whistles, as Khyber’s Pet runs and jumps off the side, transforming into Hypnotick, a large bee/moth-like creature. It has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a dual-stinger on her tail, two antennae on her head, and four wings. Hypnotick flies down, heading toward the group, when it smells the air, turning. It approaches Kryptal, who freaks. Kryptal: What?! Khyber: Oops. Forgot about him. Khyber whistles, regaining Hypnotick’s attention. It pulls up, flying at the group. It stops at them, its wings spraying a red mist. Everyone stops, mesmerized by the mist. John is the first to shake it off, as he closes his eyes. John: It affects vision. John closes his eyes, and fires a mana blast. The mana blast hits air, as Hypnotick opens its mouth, its tongue wrapping around John. John turns into Wildmutt, roaring and slashing at Hypnotick, knocking it away. Hypnotick hisses at him, the others still having their eyes closed. Elektra: Make it switch faster, John! Wildmutt roars, and runs off. Hypnotick gives chase, as Hypnotick transforms. It turns into a large bat like creature, with a broad chest. It's muscular, and its arms have wing flaps, with claws at the tip. Its face has large ears on top, a large mouth filled with fangs, but no eyes. Its lower body resembles human legs, with two large toes and a third in back. Vulpibat gives off a screech, as it crawls after Wildmutt, gaining momentum to get airborne. Elektra opens her eyes, shaking off the mist. Elektra: Everyone, rally! They’re coming! Kryptal: Go! Destroy the intruders! Thep Khufans are forced to charge at the group, Mummy leading them. Elektra fires energy nets, pinning Thep Khufans to the ground. Rad activates his gatling guns, firing them, driving several of them off. Whip forms vine tendrils, whipping the Thep Khufans off. Whip: We can’t afford to hurt them too much! Baz-El fires a plasma laser, keeping the Thep Khufans back. They stretch bandages, as Mecha swings dual blades, cutting through them. Mecha: Bring it! I've learned the art of the sword! Rahahahaha! Mecha spins like a cyclone, slicing through their tendrils. Scout fires sonic howls to keep them away. Vulpibat is flying through the air, and fires a sonic screech, paralyzing Wildmutt from the sound. It grabs Wildmutt with its feet, lifting him into the air. Wildmutt struggles, but Vulpibat has a grip on the muscles on his neck. Wildmutt reverts, slipping out of its grip. John kicks his feet, air pushing him up and onto Vulpibat’s back. Vulpibat screeches, as it releases a sonic screech. The sound waves travel to the ground, and travel back up, catching them in an expanded sonic screech. John grabs his ears slightly. John: Smart beast. I wonder if Khyber’s whistle would be too much. John turns into Armodrillo, his weight forcing Vulpibat to drop. Armodrillo pumps his jackhammer, as he punches Vulpibat, it being buried into the sand. Armodrillo lands, as Slamworm breaks out of the sand, a flood of Corruptulas coming out with it. Armodrillo is stuck in Slamworm’s mouth. Gluto slams into a Thep Khufan, knocking it down. Elektra: This doesn’t look good. I’ll give him a boost. Armodrillo struggles to keep from falling into Slamworm’s mouth, as he forms a drill hand, shoving it down. Slamworm freaks, as it spits Armodrillo into the air. Armodrillo turns into Goop, his Anti-Gravity Projector allowing him to fly. He skims across the ground, Slamworm diving into the sand again. It emerges, more Corruptula coming out of each hole in the sand. Goop: Ha! Give it up! You can’t beat me! Slamworm emerges from the sand in front of Goop, as it transforms. It takes the form of a giant anteater the size as tall as Goop. Its back is covered in spikes similar to Argit in the shape of a shell, as it has a long elongated snout. Its legs and lower body are semi-liquid, shifting colors from green to red to blue. Goop: Oh, come on! Goop’s got a predator?! Slimpilosa hops, flying a bit like Goop, as Goop dodges. Slimpilosa’s body forms a ball, bouncing after him. Goop throws spheres of acid, but they are simply sucked into Slimpilosa’s slime body. It stands on its legs, as its quills stand on its back, firing them at Goop. Goop dodges, as one of the spikes hits Goop in the leg, though nothing happens. Goop: What? Is that it? You’ll have to do a lot more than that to Goop stops, as his leg begins to crystalize. It spreads up his body, as he is caught inside a hardened casing. Slimpilosa walks forward, as a needle thin blade tongue comes out its snout. It pierces a hole in the shell, as it starts slurping. Khyber: A fun thing about Slimpilosa. Their toxins are so overloaded that it causes cells to crystalize from it. While it is a slow process in most multi-cellular creatures, it is deadly to a unicellular species, such as a Polymorph. The Slimpilosa can then suck the Polymorph’s essence out. That is how it feeds. Elektra: Yeah right! Elektra shoots an electric burst, which shocks and forces the Slimpilosa back. Elektra punches the hardened crystal, forming a crack. The Anti-Gravity Projector comes down to the crack, pulling Goop’s slime body out through it, him gasping for breath as he gets out. Goop: Agh! That was horrible! I almost died! Elektra: Yeah, yeah. What else is new? Psychobos shoots lightning, forcing off Corruptulas, which had now encased the sky, making it a dark purple. Psychobos then forms a force field around him and Khyber. Psychobos: Pesky creatures. They are making this expedition a big risk. Khyber: We have more than enough corrodium to suit our purposes. I say we cut our losses. Psychobos: Agreed. Kryptal! Time to pull out! Khyber whistles, as Slimpilosa responds, running off. It turns into Hypnotick, flying up towards the platform. Kryptal carries Mummy, as they all land on the platform. Hypnotick turns into Buglizard, and releases a fog, the group disappearing inside it. The Corruptulas fly through the fog, but hit nothing. Corruptulas hit Goop, trying to stick. They all slide down his body, as he makes his slime acidic, melting them. Goop: Well, that was weird. An energy shot hits the Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop falling inert into a puddle. Goop reverts, as John looks up, seeing Elektra pointing the Proto-Tool at him, struggling against the Corruptula on her forehead. John: Oh, Elektra. I’m sorry. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Sunder * Gluto * Whip * Mecha * Baz-El * Rad Dudesman * Timore * Scout * Sparky * Loboans * Dr. Vicktor * Prometheus Villains * Black Hawks ** Khyber ** Khyber's Pet ** Kryptal ** Mummy * Dr. Psychobos * Enslaved Thep Khufans * Kuphulu * Corruptulas Aliens By John * Whampire (cameo) * Wildmutt * Armodrillo * Goop By Khyber's Pet * Hypnotick (first appearance) (x2) * Vulpibat (first appearance) * Slamworm * Slimpilosa (first appearance) * Buglizard Trivia * This episode's name is based off Star Wars' Return of the Jedi. * This episode was inspired between a confrontation between the Crystal Mercenaries and the Black Hawks. * Psychobos plans to use corrodium to fuel the Conquest Ray. * Two original predators make their debut, Vulpibat and Slimpilosa. * Vulpibat's appearance is based off Manbat from the Kid's WB series The Batman. * Slimpilosa's name is the combination of Slime and Pilosa, which is an animal class for anteaters. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Anur Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc